


Sleep, my Doctor

by Ami_Shaloi



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ami_Shaloi/pseuds/Ami_Shaloi
Summary: One Rose Tyler and a sleepy Doctor.





	Sleep, my Doctor

She woke up to the sound of a car door being slammed shut. Trying to remember why exactly she was in the backseat of a car, Rose felt the seat move. At least that was what her sleep addled brain thought. In truth she had been leaning against the Doctor’s shoulder, using him as her own, very comfortable, pillow.  
Rose moved to the passenger side of the backseat to look through the window, noting that they were at least a half hour away from the Powell Estate. As the fog of sleep lifted from her mind she remembered what exactly she and the Doctor were doing in a car.

One of her cousins had gotten married today, Veronica, to a lovely woman named Jasmine. Everything had gone well, no aliens trying to destroy the world and no humans objecting to the couple’s marriage. The reception was full of joy and laughter from everyone. People were dancing and having a good time. Rose even got a slow dance from the Doctor. But blimey was the reception long.

Rose leaned forward to look at the clock on the car to read two thirty-six in the morning. Rose flopped against her seat, surprised that they had stayed that long. Jackie looked back at her through the rear-view mirror.

“’m surprised you’re awake,”

“Yeah,” Rose stifled back a yawn, “the door…slamming woke me up.”

“Oh, that was George,” Jackie said, “I told ‘im to be quiet for you two.” Rose smiled at her mother. “But look at him,” she continued, “out like a light. ‘S all that sugar he ‘ad. God knows he takes enough with his tea but now wedding cake? It was only a matter of time before he crashed.”

Rose could have told her that it wasn’t the sugar. She could have said that he hadn’t slept properly for the last three weeks, or that whenever he did sleep he had nightmares. No, she couldn’t tell her mum that. It felt too… private to talk about, ever to her mum. Too intimate, something between her and the Doctor that she would never give away, not without his permission.

Rose looked over to the Doctor then, noting how his head lay against the glass of the car window. She winced as memories came to her when she was younger, resting her own head against the window only to have it constantly slammed back and forth due to the bumps in the road. Rose laid her hand on his shoulder, and shook him slightly. He mumbled something incoherent and tried to move away for her. She shook him harder and his head snapped up, confusion and tiredness clear in his eyes when he looked at her.

Rose smiled at him and lightly pulled on his arm. “Come here,” she said warmly, softly. The Doctor followed her instructions, laying his head down on her lap while pulling his feet onto the seat. Rose began to run her fingers through his hair, soothing him back to sleep.

She looked at him, amazed at how young he looked in sleep. The wrinkles were gone and left only smooth skin. Rose ran her thumb over his cheekbone and brushed his fringe aside. His hands were curled near his chest and Rose took one in her own hand. She raised it to her lips and brushed a kiss against his knuckles. She laid his hand back and laced her fingers through his, covering the back of his hand with her palm. She looked out the window with a smile on her face.

Soon they were at the estate. Rose gently shook the Doctor as her mother turned the car off. He got up slowly, taking in his surroundings. Rose gently led him out of the car and towards the flat. Once inside Jackie got some jimjams out for the Doctor.

“These are Harry’s, ‘es about you height so they should fit.” Jackie handed them over to him and turned to go to her room. When she reached the doorway to her room she turned and looked at them. “And I don’t want ta hear any noises,” she said, pointing a finger at them, “there’ll be no shagging in my flat.”

Rose rolled her eyes at her mum, tired of hearing the same thing from her mother every time the Doctor slept over. “I promise nothin’ is going on.” Rose took the Doctor by the arm and led him to her room.

He sat at the end of her bed looking lost in thought. “Did your mother just say no shagging in her flat?”

Rose moved over to him, and loosened his bow tie. “Yeah, she did.”

“Huh,”

“My mum tells us no shagging, even though we’re not in a relationship, and your only response is ‘huh’?”

“’m too tired to… think about it,”

Rose placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled at him. “Why don’t you get changed? I’ll be in the loo,” she said and moved to collect her own jimjams, “back in a mo.”  
After changing and washing the makeup from her face, Rose said goodnight to her mum and retreated to her room. The Doctor was already under the covers, his tux folded neatly on a chair with his chucks on top. She climbed under the duvet, turned off the light and lay facing him. She couldn’t seem to close her eyes, preferring to take in all his features even in the dim lighting.

“It’s rude to stare you know,” he said, opening his eyes.

“Not when we’re both doing it,” she retorted. Rose smiled at him and he smiled back. They continued to gaze at each other. The Doctor found her hand under the duvet and laced their fingers together. “You should really get some sleep.”

He looked away from her and tightened his grip on her hand. “But what about-“he cut himself off, suddenly nervous. “What if I have another nightmare?” he asked quietly.  
Rose moved closer to him, turning onto her back. When she was comfortable she moved the Doctor so that his head lay on her chest. She felt him tense up, too afraid to move. 

She ran her fingers through his hair, marveling at how soft it was. “If you have a nightmare I’ll be right here.” She felt him relax his body as she continued her ministrations.  
“Sleep, my Doctor”

He turned his head upward to look at her. “Rose Tyler.” He sighed and settled deeper into her embrace. “You’re too good for me.”

“No, I’m not,” she gave him a kiss atop his head, “we’re just right for each other. Now sleep, my Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review? Thank you for reading!


End file.
